There's comfort in the silence when you're near
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Short and pointless but maybe a bit sweet. Planned to be in Falling For The First Time but I got impatient. Mindless BishieLove .


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sora and Riku… sucks to be me. 

_First things first:_ This was planned to be in Falling For The First Time but I got impatient so I posted this little part as an independent thing. Being intended for FFTFT it's probably a little AU but it's also really PWP so I guess it doesn't matter much. So, don't expect much from it, it's short, has no meaning and it's just something I wanted to post for anyone who's interested ^^ ja, have fun reading. 

  
  


**There's comfort in the silence when you're near**

Things developed a little differently from what they had imagined at first. 

They were friends now, real good friends. Best friends, probably. There wasn't anything they wouldn't with and for each other, they were inseparable. 

But there was something else. Something that no one had expected. Something of which they weren't sure if it's right or wrong - or either of it. 

Sora and Riku had started screwing each other. 

In the afternoon, while doing homework. At school, while hiding in the restroom or in the janitor's closet (of course, only when they were absolutely sure that no one would see them). Sometimes they even did each other on the toilet in restaurants just because their hormones wouldn't let them rest. 

But things were a little strange. After the relief everything was back to normal. Neither lost a word about it, no one said anything or hinted at it. It was just… just something they did without speaking of it. 

Sora had been a little worried at first. What would they do? Was Riku expecting him to be, like, his lover? Sora wanted his best friend, his mate, not the knight in shining armour thing. 

Luckily, Riku thought the same and so they kept quiet about it. Bonking when they needed it, being friends when they…well, all the time. 

Right now Sora was staring the ceiling with his shirt off and Riku's lips were all over his skin. He had his hands in Riku's hair, massaging the boy's scalp while being spoiled with wet kisses. It was one of those times again. They were quiet when they made out. They never spoke. 

The sound of Riku's tongue lapping at his navel caused the boy to shudder and he gripped the hair he was holding a little tighter. He then noticed what Riku was doing and blinked, tilting his head to look down. 

Riku kept on going. Sora watched in slight bewilderment as he felt the tongue draw circles and lines on his stomach, almost as if it were writing something. And indeed Riku was trying to write something with his tongue, tracing it across the skin. 

Sora closed his eyes. 

_S_…it was definitely an _S_… then a circle. _O_? There was something he didn't catch, because it tickled. Then something square…Sora concentrated. It was an_ A_. 

Suddenly he mewled and giggled at the tickling sensation. Riku was tracing the outline of a heart. 

"Riku…" Sora breathed, unexpectedly breaking their golden rule. His eyes widened and he reached to cover his mouth, anxiously looking away. Even though it had been barely a whisper it felt like he had shouted out aloud and it echoed in his ears. He'd made a mistake. 

Riku sat up, drawing back from his former task and straightened his clothes. 

They stared at each other. Sora felt his heart in his throat and he knew he would burst every other moment. Riku was staring at him with such intensity that he didn't know whether he would melt or turn to stone. 

A small smile touched Riku's lips and he scooted closer, close enough for Sora to feel his breath against his lips. Tilting his head to the side, he pressed his mouth to Sora, drawing a chaste kiss from the boy. Sora was a little surprised but responded immediately, parting his lips for Riku to explore. However, the silver haired boy did nothing of the like. It remained chaste, a mere touching of lips, brushing and nibbling slightly but no tongue, no hot lust. Just… a kiss. 

Then Riku drew back, smiling a little dazedly at his friend. 

They embraced and Sora placed a kiss on Riku's neck while he was at it. Chuckling, the older boy sighed and bent to nibble on his ear. Pleasure, Sora's mind screamed. So much pleasure. And he loved every moment of it. 

Then it stopped. 

They parted, Sora put his shirt back on, Riku got up from the bed. 

"Hey, wanna play some more Game Boy?" the older boy then asked, his voice casual as always, as if the things they had just done never happened. 

Sora smiled and nodded, equally ignoring what they had shared. 

"We're gonna beat that game today!" He quickly straightened his clothes and followed Riku, out into the living room. 

They settled on the couch, next to each other, almost on each other as one of them began to play while the other watched. It was like always, then. They were friends. Two boys spending time with each other, even if they were a bit too close but that didn't matter. 

"My turn! My turn!" Sora eventually whined as Riku lost his last energy heart. 

"Damn I was so close to finish stage 8…" the silver haired boy muttered. 

Sora nuzzled his cheek and licked at it, successfully distracting the boy to get the Game Boy. 

"You're just crap at playing! Let the Master show you how to do it!" 

Riku stuck out his tongue in return and they laughed, playfully shoving each other before Sora actually began to play. He smiled all the while, knowing that Riku was trying to distract him so he would lose quickly. And sometimes, when they took a break from the game, their hands found each other. And when they entwined their fingers, or when they squeezed each other's hands, no one said anything. 

Because it was just their way of being with each other. Their way of loving each other. 

  
_** -fin- **_

______ 

  
_ : it doesn't take a word cause all I need to know is here : _  
  



End file.
